


First Kiss

by VoidGhost



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGhost/pseuds/VoidGhost
Summary: Heaven invented kissing far before Adam and Eve tried it out for the first time in the Garden.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> based on @lordazazel23's post on tumblr: https://lordazazel23.tumblr.com/post/186937680602/kisses-existed-in-heaven-but-they-were-chaste
> 
> i liked the concept so here's a drabble

Heaven invented kissing far before Adam and Eve tried it out for the first time in the Garden.

Angels would kiss. It was natural to press a single, chaste kiss to your companion, either in greeting or a goodbye, as thanks or a blessing. Aziraphale was fond of this tradition. It was polite, but more than that it gave him a warm feeling in his chest, as if She had created kissing to share Her love with Her creations. 

But that was all kissing was. A chaste press of lips. Any other type of kissing wasn’t invented yet. Aziraphale was a bit disappointed that it didn’t last longer than a short second.

But that was the way things were. Trying to change things might have mixed results. 

Aziraphale assumed it was the same experience for demons. They were of the same stock, after all. 

So he didn’t think it was odd that Crawly had leaned in after he murmured a low, “thanks,” and pressed their lips together - surely odd that Aziraphale had sheltered him from the rain with his wing, angels shouldn’t help demons after all, but Aziraphale was too polite for his own good. He didn’t think it was odd that Crawly tilted his head so that their lips fit together so nicely. And it didn’t catch up to him how odd it was that the kiss was longer than a second until it was too late to back out. 

Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered closed and he pushed back into the kiss. Crawly hummed low in his throat and it sent a startling chill down Aziraphale’s spine, enough of a scare to cause him to break away. 

Crawly blinked his slitted eyes open, a cockeyed grin growing slow on his face. Aziraphale flushed and looked away. 

“You’re very welcome.” 


End file.
